Utilisateur:Ludicrine
Hi! As you can tell, I don't speak French, but I recently have taken a liking towards Minecraft. I've got some ideas to contribute, but translation for me is tedious, so if someone could implement my ideas in that would be great. Don't forget to give me credit, though! I can be found on the Fan-Ball Wiki, which I co-created, or on my mostly-inactive Voxatron Wiki. Thanks for stopping by! Ideas In no particular order... *Stalkers: Name and appearance pending. Basically, this mob spawns in Nether Fortresses in a room full of glowstone blocks. It is hostile towards passive mobs as well as some neutral mobs, and will fight to the death with others of its kind. Once you enter its chamber, it will begin to follow you around, protecting you from hostile mobs and avoiding conflict with all mobs except for chickens and squids (no, I don't know why). In a strange turn of events, though, if you leave the Nether with a portal, it will follow you and immediately become hostile, trying to kill you before it goes for anything else. It moves as fast as a skeleton under normal circumstances, but when hostile towards the player, it can run at the speed of the Enderdragon's flight. It has 15 health, an attack strength of 3, 5, or 10, depending on the game mode, does not spawn in Peaceful mode, and drops iron ingots or blocks of iron upon death (pending). *Skeleton arrows should be different than normal arrows. They should be more crude, have an easier crafting recipe, and other gimmicks that separate them from "human" arrows. *Mimics: Mimics appear as Ender chests and are utility mobs. They are crafted in an odd way- by crafting an Ender chest and placing one pumpkin or jack-o-lantern as the sole item in the chest. Mimics will not follow you around or move at all, but rather they will stay where the chest was placed. When mobs come near, regardless of their hostility, the mimic will either shoot arrows from its "mouth" or generate and prime some TNT nearby. The mimic is not affected by this TNT, nor are any blocks. However, if this TNT is mined, it will lose these properties. Mimics can be destroyed and replaced by the player, so they do fit into the players inventory. However, they can be destroyed just like any other block, so they don't really have hit points. Objects cannot be stored in the mimic. Endermen can pick up mimics and move them elsewhere if they pick it up from behind, and the mimic will begin firing arrows straight forward constantly, causing much chaos. When placed with a jack-o-lantern instead of a pumpkin, they will favor TNT over arrows. *I thought up an alternate use for the Nether Star. When dropped in the Nether, it will emit a light with the glow radius of that of redstone torches. This light will change nearby soul sand into regular, netherrack into dirt, Nether brick blocks and Nether brick stairs into brick blocks and brick stairs, and Nether wart into a random crop. Zombie pigmen will become pigs in the light, magma cubes will become slimes, and Wither skeletons will become regular skeletons. This will carry on even after the mob or block has been removed from the light. Other mobs will be unaffected. *Magma cream should be able to have the same fire-removing properties as water, but with multiple uses. *NPC villages that spawn in different areas should accept different methods of payment. Desert villagers should accept purple wool or purple dye as a lesser currency, and jungle villagers, cocoa beans. **And for goodness' sake, can there be a villager that sells written books? Please? I spent like two hours trying to see if that was possible only to be disappointed in finding that they, in fact, did not sell such literature. Why not? I wanna see what kind of stuff they write... *Different types of wood and different colors of wool should affect what they craft. Birch pickaxe. Lime green bed. 'Nuff said. *Heat Blade: **/, Iron Ingot, / **Redstone, Furnace, Redstone **/, Blaze Rod, / **Spawning from an idea that I had where more advanced tools should use blaze rods instead of sticks, I decided to make this beauty. It's a sword with a damage of 9, properties to light mobs on fire, and a durability of 251. I wanted to make something more powerful than the diamond sword without making something too cheap or adding a new ore, so I put a small durability as a drawback and a complex crafting scheme as another. *Scythe: **Iron Ingot, Iron Axe, / **/, Stick, / **/, Stick, / **The scythe can be used to till dirt, attack mobs for a damage of 6 (though slower than most melee weapons), and summon lightning during rain by right-clicking on a block. It has a durability of 783, with the lightning charge taking up no durability whatsoever. Yes, it's overpowered, but it's cool. Sue me. *Shepherd's Crook **/, Stick, Stick **/, Stick, / **/, Stick, / **The shepherd's crook makes sheep follow you around and wolves get scared away. Not very useful, unless you want a mob of sheep following you for no reason. *Neopili: *Khese Crystal: *Coffin Tree: **Coffin Tree Planks: **Coffin Tree Stairs: **Dirge Vines: *Cheese: Crafted by placing a bucket of milk into a furnace and having it burn for a very small amount of time. Cheese restores 2 hunger, 1 saturation, and negates the effects of all potions for about a minute. *Chicken Sandwich: **Bread, Cheese, Cooked Chicken (Any order) **It's a sandwich. What, do you want a medal or something? Negates the effects of all witch-thrown potions for a minute and restores all hunger, though the hunger saturation is only restored by one. *Piston Golem: *Utility mobs should be affected by whether pumpkins or jack-o-lanterns are used for their creation. *Minecart Golem: *Ruby/Sapphire: